


The Shape of (In)Finite Spaces

by ladyblack888 (888mph)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/ladyblack888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was at Hogwarts, where days went forever and the ticking sound of the clock in the common room was only mildly annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape of (In)Finite Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMarauder/gifts).



> Originally written on September, 2006.

Sirius hates the ticking sound clocks make.

It's not a secret, not after he Silenced the one in the Gryffindor common room in his third year and then hexed a confused Prefect, who was only trying to see if the clock was still working.

One evening, while they were researching for their Animagus project, Peter came across an essay about Animagi who were phobic to their animal forms, which led him to a list of all known phobias, Wizarding and Muggle. On that list, Peter found out about Chronomentrophobia or fear of clocks. He laughed so hard, he got detention with Pince, which meant old books, dusty and mouldy (unfortunately for Peter, that also meant one week worth of sinus infection). That night, while waiting for Peter with some comfort food, Remus and James joked about the fact that only Sirius, fearless Sirius, could be afraid of something that… unique.  
Sirius laughed too. It didn't matter: He was at Hogwarts, where days went forever and the ticking sound of the clock in the common room was only mildly annoying.

Yet, it's December and he's not at Hogwarts, not with James and Peter, not with Remus.  
He's alone in his room and the rest of the house sleeps: Mother and father an entire hallway apart from each other, Regulus in the next room.

Sirius can't sleep and it's past three in the morning. He knows this because he heard the grandfather clock downstairs.  
He heard the dragging noise it makes just before the hour strikes, a moan that takes forever, like it takes joy in warning mortals that another hour is going to end, the hinges and wheels that go forever and ever making themselves heard.

It's ticking.  
Tic-toc, and another day was lost in sneers and disappointed looks.  
Tic-toc, someone died today.  
Tic-toc, the world is turning outside, while Sirius, inside, is not part of it.  
Tic-toc echoing on the walls of a house that stopped feeling like home long ago, filling Sirius' head until all he can hear instead of tic-toc is Run! Run!

He turns in his bed and tries to pretend the ticking is another sound all together: Mother's heels clicking on the floor, his heart beat, a tap dripping, someone, something bagging on a wall…

~~~

 

_With a jump Sirius sits on the small desk in their dorm. He hooks one foot around Remus' waist and pulls him, trapping him with his naked legs._

_'Moony, please.' Sirius kisses Remus' bare chest and tries to unbutton his trousers._

_'Are you mad? The others may come in any time soon!'_

_'Today it's Peter's turn to help James out with Lily. And since it's the last day before Christmas break, Prongs will try until dinner. Only Peter has more patience for that than you. We're safe.'_

_Remus frowns._

_'It's not patience. It's sheer entertainment, really.'_

_'Whatever.' Sirius finally pulls Remus' hard cock out and leans back on his elbows. 'Now, Moony!'_

_Remus gasps and licks his lips._

_'I'm going to hurt you like this…'_

_Sirius laughs and shows Remus' bed with his head._

_'See your bed? When you were still downstairs I was in your bed with your hand lotion. I was lying on my side and had two fingers up my arse, trying to imagine how your cock would finally feel. I'm more than ready.'_

_Remus groans._

_'I…' Slowly he rubs his cock in the remaining lotion on Sirius' skin. Remus places the head but it slips when he tries to thrust. 'Wait.' He hooks his arms under the back of Sirius' knees and pulls them up. Sirius smiles at him._

_When he feels Remus breaching him slowly, Sirius takes a deep breath and Remus stops, his jaw tense. A shallow thrust and it's starting to hurt a bit._

_'Can I..?' Remus asks through gritted teeth._

_'Wait!' Sirius moves his hips, trying to adjust, before nodding._

_Remus leans forward and kisses Sirius, swallowing his cry when he finally trusts all the way in. He moves slowly at first, but soon Sirius stops feeling the pressure on all his cells and starts asking, no, begging for more, for harder, faster._  
 _Books and quills fall on the ground and he hears the desk banging against the wall, thrust, bang, thrust, bang, bangbangbang, Remus deeper and deeper inside him.  
With his cock trapped between his body and Remus' moving one, Sirius whimpers faster and louder until he comes with a long moan, shuddering._

_Remus stops for the briefest moment, wide-eyed, before thrusting hard once, twice, and finally pushing against Sirius, his come warm inside, like he's trying to disappear in Sirius. ___

__~~~_ _

__

__Sirius bit backs a moan, his back arching.  
Slowly he wipes his come with the sheet and gets up, he's not going to sleep. Instead he starts to pack._ _

__Tonight Sirius is going to listen to the clock._ _


End file.
